Charmed
by Christopher Halliwell
Summary: Pryor, Phaedra, Kacey, Myles, Niccole, and Wyatt are the fourth generation of Halliwell’s. Can they handle the pressure of being Charmed while attempting to have a normal life? AU, MM, MF, Mpreg, WC. I do not own Charmed.


**Piper Halliwell - 43**  
Daughter of: Melinda Halliwell and James Stone  
Granddaughter of: Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt  
_July 6, 2018 - PRESENT _

**Phoebe Halliwell - 40**  
Daughter of: Prudence Halliwell and Nicholas Moore  
Granddaughter of: Phoebe Halliwell and Coop Valentino  
_April 3, 2021 - PRESENT _

**Paige Halliwell - 36**  
Daughter of: Patricia Halliwell and Dean Yorkshire  
Granddaughter of: Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell  
_January 8, 2025 - PRESENT _

**Pryor Halliwell - 26  
**Son of: Piper Halliwell and Ryan Hamilton  
Grandson of: Melinda Halliwell and James Stone  
Pryor is married to Carla Sinclair and they have three children, 6-year-old Lainee and 5-year-olds Jacob and James.  
_February 12, 2035 - PRESENT_

**Phaedra Halliwell - 24  
**Daughter of: Piper Halliwell and Ryan Hamilton  
Granddaughter of: Melinda Halliwell and James Stone  
Phaedra is married to Shawn Jones and they have two children, 3-year-old Cody and 1-year-old Cadence.  
_March 8, 2037 - PRESENT_

**Kacey Halliwell - 21  
**Daughter of: Phoebe Halliwell and Matthew Rowe  
Granddaughter of: Prudence Halliwell and Nicholas Moore  
Kacey is married to Ethan Roland and they have three children, 1-year-olds Alexander, Brianna, and Cory.  
_March 12, 2040 - PRESENT_

**Myles Halliwell - 20  
**Son of: Phoebe Halliwell and Matthew Rowe  
Grandson of: Prudence Halliwell and Nicholas Moore  
Myles is single but has one child with a former boyfriend, 2-year-old Zachary.  
_November 29, 2041 - PRESENT_

**Niccole Halliwell - 20  
**Daughter of: Paige Halliwell and William King  
Granddaughter of: Patricia Halliwell and Dean Yorkshire  
Niccole is single but has twins, 7-month-olds Lauren and Lily.  
_November 30, 2041 - PRESENT_

**Wyatt Halliwell - 17  
**Son of: Piper Halliwell and Charles Smith  
Grandson of: Melinda Halliwell and Keith Smith  
Wyatt is dating 16-year-old Christopher Leavenworth.  
_February 2, 2044 - PRESENT_

**_Year 2061! This story is about Pryor, Phaedra, Kacey, Myles, Niccole, and Wyatt. Not their parents or children or spouses, I only added them so you know who they are when their names are mentioned. _**

**_Preview: _**

Pryor, Phaedra, Kacey and Myles were gathered in the kitchen talking about their days when they heard the front door slam shut and feet stomp angrily up the stairs causing Pryor to roll his eyes. He knew it instantly was his younger brother and he also knew that him and Chris probably broke up once more. They've been on and off in the last week more than they have been in the last 3 years.

"What's going on with them lately? I can't even count on my fingers how many times they've broken up in the past week." Phaedra mused

"Who knows?" Myles said with a shrug. "They'll get over it eventually; I mean they can only brake up so many times before they finally end it."

"Geez, someone **might** think you wantthem to stay broken up." Kacey replied to her younger brother who only gave an innocent shrug and looked away from his sister's blue eyes.

"Yeah, she's right Myles. What's up with you lately?" Pryor asked his younger cousin but before Myles could answer Niccole came in through the backdoor.

"What's up with who lately?" she asked as she walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water and looked between them all.

"Wyatt. Him and Chris are over." Myles interrupted Kacey as she opened her mouth to tell her Myles.

"Oh, again?" Niccole asked as she leaned against the counter before taking a swig of water and Pryor nodded.

"Yeah, but we were actually talking about My-"

Wyatt stormed into the room and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a can of soda with more force than necessary before slamming the fridge shut and he then looked at his brother, sister, and cousins.

"What? You guys seriously need to find a new place to hang out. In case you've forgotten, you don't live here anymore." Wyatt snapped harshly.

"No, but we're welcome anytime we want." Kacey said

"Who in the world gave you that wrong idea?" Wyatt asked before he shoved the door open so it banged against the wall before storming up to his bedroom, slamming the door after him. The Halliwell's left in the kitchen looked between each other for a moment and were silent for a couple minutes.

"So who were we talking about again?"


End file.
